Have You Ever
by Nawtee-Angel
Summary: Set back to the time where Triple H found out that Stephanie had lied to him about the pregnancy. What if they really broke up? Songfic to S Club 7's "Have You Ever"


Author's Note: Another songfic! And this isn't about Test and Stacy this time. For like the first time ever in my songfic writing career. LoL. Anyways, it's about Stephanie McMahon and Triple H. This is set back to when Stephanie lied to Triple H about being pregnant. Of course, that was all a storyline. But, what if they really broke up? In real life? This is how I think they would feel. And I totally forgot that Triple H's real name is Paul, so I just used Hunter. My bad! The song is "Have You Ever" by S Club 7. I don't own anything. Please be kind and review!  
  
*Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over,  
  
Knowing there's so much more to say...*  
  
It was over between the two. Not only on TV but, in real life. Stephanie McMahon felt crummy after the whole situation. The only reason why they started that storyline was because their relationship was already on the rocks. After the whole wedding vows stunt and how he had found out that she lied, she felt like it was all true. Of course, in real life, she never lied to him about being pregnant. They were just going their owns way. Hunter was focused on all his work, hardly ever getting to spend time with Stephanie. She remembered one time when he blew her off because he had a physical examination at the Doctor's. 'Maybe I shouldn't of have overreacted...' She was thinking, as her eyes dawned upon a picture of the couple during happier times. Triple H had his arms around her, holding her tight and never wanting to let go.  
  
Triple H stared at the framed picture that he carried around in his bag to pick him up during the bad times. He sighed. She had went overboard with her emotions when he had business to attend to. And, they were always mad at each other, so there was no actual quality time spent between the two. Other couples that were fresher than him, for example, Test and Stacy Keibler were always canoodling, and Hunter was jealous of the chemistry that they had shared. The chesmistry that him and Steph had fizzled faster than a bath bomb that dropped into a tub full of hot water. Once, they were hot and heavy, always caring about each other and now, they were so far apart. The storyline made it worse too. He felt like Stephanie was acting like the storyline they had going was their real life. He would never call her the names he called her in the ring, in real life. No. He was better than that.  
  
*Suddenly, the moment's gone,  
  
And your dreams are upside down,  
  
And you just wanna change the way the world goes round...*  
  
It had been a week since the two split up, and things were awkward when they were in the same room as each other. One time, Hunter was in Vince McMahon's office, discussing a match when Stephanie had accidently barged in. "Daddy! Mom said th--..." She wasn't able to finish her statement because she was her ex-boyfriend sitting there, looking up at her. She gave him a quick look and added, "Nevermind!" before walking out. After she was out of the office, she leaned her back against the wall and thought about him. He made her feel so unhappy inside so she decided to brush it off and hide it all.  
  
*Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody?  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?  
  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby...*  
  
Hunter laid down on his Queen sized bed. He felt lonely because he usually shared a room with Steph. This time, she demanded to be booked in a different hotel. It was that horrible. He turned to his side, and placed his hand on the pillow beside him. He was used to Stephanie laying beside him, so he could run his fingers through her beautiful chestnut brown hair. He loved it when her hair was in curls because they made her look more beautiful than ever. But, anyway that Steph was, was beautiful to him. He stared out at the blue and white wall-papered walls, wishing that he could wrap his arms around her and tell her how much he loved her. But, the whole feeling was gone. Hunter felt like an idiot for not tending to Stephanie's needs. 'I wish I could turn back time!' His mind spoke.  
  
Stephanie was at a spa, getting pampered but, it just didn't feel right. First of all, she felt low and couldn't believe that she had been such a crab to Triple H. He had to take care of himself, and she was being selfish. It was all about her. And never about him. She demanded that he cater to each one of her needs, which might've drove him away from her, causing the rift and making it larger each time she complained. And boy, did she complain. As she was getting a pedicure, her brain flashed back to a time where Stephanie wanted a special type of chocolate and it was two o'clock on the morning. She was complaining badly, so Hunter got up and drove around for two hours, looking for it. He had come back, exhausted and Stephanie didn't even thank him. The next day, he had a match and wasn't able to concentrate. She pinched herself for being so stupid. Secondly, being pampered wasn't fun when you have nobody to look nice for. She had focused on looking her best all the time for Hunter, which meant constantly have make-up artists around to touch up. She was a greedy brat and was only coming to realize it just now.  
  
*Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?  
  
Lookin down the road you should be taking,  
  
I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go.*  
  
He felt like his heart cracked into millions of pieces the night that they had their last fight. They were in a hotel room, and Triple H was tired as all hell. He had just had an excruiating match against Chris Jericho and was in complete pain. Jericho had gotten him in the Walls of Jericho twice, not to mention hit him in the head with a steel chair. Hunter had a huge headache and Stephanie wasn't making it any better. He was laying down on the bed, tending to himself as Stephanie entered the area, holding up a green bottle.   
  
"Hunter, I don't have any more lotion." She stated, plain as day. What was he supposed to do? He groaned.   
  
"Use the lotion that they give you here in the hotel, Steph." He told her, not wanting to get up. Her mouth dropped in shock.  
  
"That's disgusting! Do you know how cheap that stuff is? It'll give me a rash! I need MY lotion." Stephanie whined, as Hunter nursed himself with an ice pack.  
  
"Then you can get it tomorrow. Please, Steph! I'm not feeling well." Triple H replied, as she began to grow angry.  
  
"Too bad! Go out and get me my lotion!" She said, almost screaming.  
  
"I'm HURT!" He shouted, hurting himself even more.  
  
"GO!" She shrieked, almost breaking a lamp.  
  
"I was just in one hell of a match and you want me to go out and get you some fancy lotion? Hell no! Steph, deal with it. Just don't use lotion tonight. I'm too injured to even get up."  
  
"Is that how you want to be?" She asked, her eyes filling up with tears. "Fine! It's over, Hunter!" were her last words as she gathered up all her stuff and stormed out of the hotel room. He watched as she walked out, and sighed. She was stomping the hallways, crying when Molly Holly, also known as Nora Greenwald spotted her and began to comfort her.  
  
*Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together,  
  
Back in your arms where I belong,  
  
Now I've finally realised it was forever that I've found,  
  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round...*  
  
Stephanie McMahon was finishing up her day at the spa by receiving a European facial. As she laid her head back, a memory came back to her. It was a day after she had left Triple H and she was going back home to the McMahon Estate. Their angle was over, and so was their relationship. When Stephanie had arrived home, the first person she saw was her brother Shane. Shane had a can of soda in his hand and he was just walking out of the kitchen. "Hey Steph! What brings you home?" He asked, before taking a drink out of his can.  
  
"My angle ended and I'm taking some time off." Stephanie replied, walking past him and up the stairs. As she was going up, Shane just HAD to ask.  
  
"How's Hunter?"  
  
"How should I know?" was her reply as she walked into her bedroom and slammed the door. Stephanie McMahon threw herself onto her bed and began bawling her eyes out. She locked herself in her room and cried for two days straight. She couldn't cry on the plane because people would know something was wrong. So, she held it in. And now, it was all spilling out.  
  
*Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody?  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?  
  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby,  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?  
  
Lookin down the road you should be taking,  
  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go.*  
  
Hunter hated himself for letting Stephanie go like that. She just walked out of his life. Just like that. He felt like an asshole for not getting up to chase after her. If he was in good condition, he probably would've been able to get up, go after her and tell her that he was sorry. But, it was too late now. They were over. For good. Everybody knew about it. When he walked down the hallways of any arena, without Steph, people would stop and stare. He ignored them, putting on a straight face. Inside, he just wanted to break down. His arms missed being around her body, keeping her safe from all the bad in the world. Presently, he was the bad in the world to her.  
  
Stephanie had taken a very long vacation. The first part was just moping around the mansion, feeling sorry for herself. She wished that she could turn back the clocks and then she wouldn't of have been so angry at him. It was too late for anything. The couple were history. The only talk about them now was their break-up. One day, she came across a piece of jewelery that Hunter had bought her for their one year anniversary. It was a fifteen carat gold necklack that had a heart pendant on it. She found it laying in her maple wood jewelery box. Clutching it in her hand, she held it close to her heart. She missed him so much.  
  
*I really wanna hear you say that you know just how it feels,  
  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see?  
  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow,  
  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round...*  
  
It had been six months since their breakup and Triple H was at an autograph signing session with a couple of other Raw superstars. He was going through the line, taking pictures and signing things for the fans. Suddenly, he saw a hand on the table that was so familiar to him. It was soft, and small with thin fingers. The nails were perfectly manicured. Triple H looked up to see Stephanie McMahon looking down at him.  
  
"Steph..." He trailed off, speechless.  
  
"Hunter...I just want to say that I've missed you so much."  
  
"Same goes for me."  
  
"I don't want to make a big speech so, I'm just going to make it sweet and simple. Hunter Hearst Helmsley, I love you and leaving you was the biggest mistake I have ever made in my life. Please, take me back." She pleaded, as the fans watched on, along with the other superstars. Triple H was silent, just staring at her. She felt a feeling of regret inside of her. But, it vanished when he jumped over the table and landed infront of her.  
  
"I love you, Stephanie!" He exclaimed, pulling her into his arms. The two smiled and kissed passionately as the fans and the wrestlers cheered them on.  
  
*Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody?  
  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)?  
  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby,  
  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?  
  
Lookin down the road you should be taking,  
  
I should know, (I should know) 'cause I loved and lost the day I let,  
  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let,  
  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go.* 


End file.
